


Tomorrow

by Yuneyn



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/pseuds/Yuneyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion is unable to sleep after the incident with the prostitute. Nezumi may have a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own No.6 or any of the characters. If I did, they would share more than goodbye kisses.
> 
> Warning: This fic contains some m/m smut, so if you don't like the idea of two guys acting more than friendly towards each other, I encourage you to go read something else!
> 
> A/N: Discovering No.6 made me consequently sleep-deprived for 10 days, as I would replace sleeping by frantic reading of the novels/manga and anime viewing. This fic actually came to my mind while I was sleeping on the train to get to work. So thank you No.6 for giving me dirty dreams to pass the time. Anyway, I guess my mind was influenced by a doujin I saw on Youtube, as the beginning is fairly similar. And then I just wanted to torture the characters a little *evil grin*. It was really fun to write, so I hope you'll like it! :-)
> 
> Please forgive me if my grammar/spelling is not perfect, I'm not a native English speaker. Any (nice) correction is welcome in the reviews though, I'm always happy to learn. And I also love constructive reviews! (no flames please… if you don't like, then don't read!)

Shion could not get the incident with the prostitute out of his mind. He had been quite disgusted by the attack she inflicted on his lips, but he couldn't help replaying the next part over and over. Nezumi kissing that girl… At that very moment, he had found himself mesmerized by the beauty of this act. The way Nezumi had moved closer to the girl, the way his lips were parted…

He clenched his fists and gave himself a mental slap.  _What's wrong with me?_  He had pretexted being tired and went to bed early, hoping that sleeping would clear his head. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get to sleep. Anytime Shion closed his eyes, the image of Nezumi kissing that girl was invading his mind again. He kept shifting in the bed, unable to find a comfortable position.

After a while, he heard a grunt next to him, saw a flame flicker, and in the blink of an eye he found himself pinned down by Nezumi – who looked rather annoyed.

"Oi! What the hell are you moving around for? Don't complain that I kick you off the bed if you don't let me sleep."

Shion was unable to move. Not only was Nezumi firmly holding both his wrists above his head; but the proximity of the other boy's face had triggered another image in his mind – what if someone other than the prostitute received a kiss from Nezumi. Shion swallowed hard and breathing was getting slightly more difficult.

Nezumi was staring at the motionless boy beneath him. He hated people interfering with his sleep, so he had been genuinely pissed at first. But he hadn't expected to find Shion staring back silently, face completely flushed and looking thoroughly embarrassed.  _What the hell…?_  He remembered what happened today and his lips changed to a slight grin. He moved his face a little closer to Shion's.

"So, are you obsessing over one lame kiss? I should have let you go with her if I knew you'd be so annoying afterwards."

Shion's eyes widened. That was definitely not the kiss he had in mind. If anything, he'd rather forget about it. He tried to think of something clever to say, but apparently his brain had already separated from his body as his mouth answered without warning.

"What? God no, I really wasn't thinking about  _her_  kissing me…"

He closed his mouth shut as he realized what he had just said. Nezumi had this annoying ability to read him like an open book; it wouldn't be hard for him to figure out whose lips Shion wanted on his.

If there was any hint of surprise in Nezumi's eyes, it was gone as fast as it came. His stare intensified and Shion saw his grin widen. Nezumi lowered his face again, and spoke with a low voice.

"So tell me Shion, am I the one interfering with your sleep?"

Shion's body was frozen. Panic was rushing through his veins, mixed with something else. What was this feeling? Anticipation? Unable to form a sentence, he swallowed again and let a strangled sound escape his throat.

Still staring intensely into the other boy's eyes, Nezumi lowered himself until his lips were almost touching Shion's.

"Maybe if I give you a good night kiss then you'll let me sleep?"

Nezumi's lips brushed against his own ever so lightly and Shion could swear his heart stopped for a second. He tried to catch his breath to speak up.

"N… Nezumi…"  
"Shh."

To prevent Shion from talking, Nezumi captured the boy's lips into a soft but more heated kiss. He moved his lips slowly over Shion's, inviting him to relax, and began to trace the boy's bottom lip with his tongue. Shion gasped at the contact and Nezumi took this opportunity to deepen the kiss.

 _What the hell is going on?_  Shion's mind struggled to find an answer, but nothing came. Any ability he had for rational thinking had disappeared when Nezumi's tongue had invaded his mouth. His eyes, which had been wide open from the shock, were starting to close slowly as his body finally gave in to the new sensations.

He could feel Nezumi's chest pressed against his. He could feel his heartbeat mixing with his own. His hands were still strongly held on each side of his head, and he felt his arms struggle to break free. He felt the urge to touch the boy above him, grab his hair, bring him closer… But Nezumi's hold on his wrists didn't weaken. The slow dance of their tongues brushing each other's, the warmth of their bodies softly brushing together; the sensations were sending jolts of electricity all over his body and he started to feel a little dizzy. Without realizing, a moan escaped his mouth and echoed inside Nezumi's.

Nezumis smiled imperceptibly against Shion's lips. His actions had probably filled the airhead's mind with questions for the next weeks. It was time to stop though; he had more than made his point for tonight.

He broke the kiss and backed away just a little to look at Shion's face. Pretty satisfied by the mesmerized look spread all over his face, he sat up and stared down at Shion with a cocky smile.

"Now be a good boy and go to sleep."

He didn't give the other boy a chance to react and laid down on his side of the bed, turning his back on Shion. Almost at the same time, the light of the flame disappeared and darkness filled the room.

Shion had not yet been able to move since Nezumi had released him. He was trying to gather his thoughts. His breathing was still erratic and his face felt incredibly warm. The initial curiosity he had felt at the memory of Nezumi kissing that woman didn't even compare to his current level of confusion. His senses had been multiplied for a brief moment, and his body was now yearning for this feeling to come back. He felt a hint of anger.  _Does he really expect me to go to sleep now?_

The closeness of Nezumi's body wasn't helping. Staring at the taller boy's back, his hand almost reached out to touch him but he stopped himself just in time; clenching his fist and giving himself another mental slap.  _What am I doing?_

Realizing he would probably not be able to find sleep if he stayed there, he stood up and muttered very fast that he was going to sleep on the floor. Nezumi did not move and appeared to be sleeping. Though, as soon as Shion had disappeared between the bookshelves, his lips changed into a very satisfied grin.

* * *

Nezumi could hear the faint sound of Shion shifting on the ground, apparently still unable to sleep. That was however not what was keeping him awake. Sure, he was amused – and also quite proud of himself – for messing up the airhead's mind a little. He did not expect the present situation to affect him though, and it was really starting to piss him off.  _Damn hormones_ , he thought, turning around to face the wall. He was usually in complete control of himself, but sometimes it seemed as though his 16 year-old body had a will of his own. And he hated it.

He turned again to stare at the black space between the shelves, where Shion was probably trying to keep his brain from melting. He tried to oversee his options, but he found it difficult to think while blood had deserted most of his brain. Holding back a sigh, he moved to lie on his back and held his head in his hands, his palms covering his eyes.  _Shit._

The thought of taking care of the problem himself occurred to him but he really didn't want Shion overhearing anything and starting to ask annoying questions.  _Shion…_  Still holding his head, he lifted his hands just enough to throw a side glance back at the shelves. Tomorrow would be awkward anyway; they should at least be allowed to get some sleep. Of course, he would never admit that he should just have kicked Shion out of bed instead of teasing him. It had been too much fun. And he decided he wanted more.

"Having a hard time sleeping on the floor, Shion?"

Nezumi's voice startled Shion and he let out a strangled gasp. He was still very confused about what had happened and couldn't bring himself to give a proper answer.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Just come back to bed, I promise I won't get mad as long as you don't move around every 5 seconds."

Nezumi's voice was too warm and inviting, something was off. Shion sat very still against the shelves, wishing that Nezumi would somehow leave him alone. Although he had very little hope this would happen. Nezumi wasn't one to let go.

Indeed, only a few seconds later, a dim light reflected around the room and he was yanked up by his sleeve.  _How come I can never hear him move?_  Without a word, Nezumi dragged Shion to the bed and sat him down. He settled himself behind the white-haired boy and started to slowly massage his shoulders. Shion's body froze and his eyes widened.

"N… Nezumi, what are you doing?"  
"Shut up. You seem tense. I'll help you relax."

Shion swallowed as he felt his face becoming very hot again.  _Relax, what the….?_  Nezumi's hands were all over his shoulders, thumbs gently stroking the base of his neck.  _This is definitely not helping._ Actually, Shion felt himself tense up even more. He wanted to run away, back behind the bookshelves, or even outside of this room. But he was completely unable to move.

The minutes seemed to last for an eternity and Shion's loud breathing was the only sound echoing inside the room. His forehead was starting to sweat and he had no idea what he should do. Not that his body would respond anyway.

After a while, he started to calm down a little and felt his eyes closing slowly… only to pop wide open as shivers suddenly ran up and down his spine. His breathing became more ragged. Nezumi's lips had moved dangerously close to his neck and the taller boy was softly blowing on the sensitive skin. A sound died in Shion's throat as Nezumi nibbled his earlobe gently. Shion could swear he felt the other boy's smile at the same time. Part of him wanted to be furious and throw Nezumi back on the bed, but…  _Why does it feel so good?_

Nezumi was thoroughly enjoying himself. He liked how Shion's body reacted to his touch, and the barely audible whimpers coming out of the boy's throat every time his lips were brushing the exposed skin of his neck. He had become quite turned on himself at this point, but he fought back the urge to pin Shion on the bed and have his way with him. No way. Not only would a traumatized Shion be annoying to deal with, but he liked teasing him too much.

His hands left Shion's shoulders and started to move underneath the white-haired boy's shirt. One of his hands was slowly tracing patterns on Shion's back, while the other was delivering more pressing touches all over his upper body. He started to kiss Shion's neck with more intensity, occasionally licking and nibbling the soft skin at its base.

Shion felt like his whole body was on fire. He couldn't stop a loud moan from escaping his lips, and threw his head back as if to leave more space on his neck for Nezumi's heated kisses. Once again, he could almost feel the other boy's grin against his skin. But at this point, he didn't care anymore.

He felt his arms starting to move of their own accord. His right hand got lost in Nezumi's hair and pulled him tighter. His left hand moved to lie on Nezumi's thigh, and his fingers clutched his pants lightly. That's when Nezumi whispered in his ear.

"Your shirt is annoying me."

Nezumi's voice had been so warm and low that Shion could almost feel his body melting. All of these new sensations were fascinating to him, and at the same time he hated having been rendered so powerless. Was he really so clueless that he wouldn't even know how to act in this situation? Or was it just because it was Nezumi… He was already utterly fascinated by the taller boy, often staring at him, admiring the way he moved… Nezumi had power over him, and right now there was nothing he could do to fight this power. Did he even want to fight anymore? He surely didn't protest while his shirt was being taken off…

Nezumi had backed away just a little to discard both their shirts. He stared at Shion's back, his fingertips lightly tracing the red scar. Then in a brief instant, his right hand gripped Shion's shoulder and turned him around slightly, while his left hand cupped the boy's face and brought the confused red eyes to meet his own.

"Shion, do you want to stop?"

 _Huh...what?_ He had always been mesmerized by Nezumi's eyes. They never showed any emotion but they were able to capture his soul. Tonight though, Shion felt that Nezumi's stare was warmer. Fire was dancing in those grey eyes. And a hint of something else… was that concern?

Shion's thoughts were racing inside his head. He wasn't naïve enough not to understand what was going on in his body, and he had a small idea on what would probably happen if they didn't stop. Did he want to? Before she left, Safu had asked him if he had any interest in girls or any curiosity for sex. Sure, he was curious. What 16 year-old boy wouldn't be? Now interest… Where was his interest? Girls? Boys? Ever since that rainy night 4 years ago, one person had never left his mind. Curiosity, fascination, admiration… His feelings had evolved throughout the years only to become even stronger now that they were living together. Girl or boy, he didn't care. The one person who had his interest had always been Nezumi.

 _I've been thinking for too long._  Shion thought about it one last time. Tomorrow was never a sure thing in the West Block. If tomorrow came, would he regret this? And if this was their last day, would he regret having stopped now? His heart yearned so much to get closer to Nezumi. As confused and scared as he was, he knew deep down that he didn't want to stop.  _As long as I'm by your side…_

He shook his head slightly.

Almost instantaneously, Nezumi's lips had captured his own. He could feel Nezumi's hand in his hair, grabbing lightly to deepen the kiss. A strong arm was holding his waist tightly, pressing his bare back against Nezumi's chest. As Shion's right hand went to rest over Nezumi's arm, it was quickly grabbed by the hand that used to be in his hair. The taller boy pulled lightly, allowing Shion to turn around without breaking their kiss.

With Shion settled in his lap, Nezumi's lips went back to explore the other boy's neck. Shion threw his head back and grabbed Nezumi's hair with one hand; the other one being busy discovering every inch of the other's back. Every touch, every kiss, every breath he felt against him left Shion's skin burning and yearning for more.  _Does it feel as good for him?_

With this thought, Shion tilted his head on one side and started to slowly kiss Nezumi's bare skin from his shoulder to his neck. The dark-haired boy couldn't repress a moan when Shion started nibbling his earlobe. Shion's touching and kissing felt clumsy, but it was sending waves of desire through Nezumi's body.

Nezumi nibbled a sensitive spot on Shion's collarbone, eliciting a loud moan from him. Shion arched his back, involuntarily pressing their arousals together. Nezumi groaned and grabbed Shion by the shoulders. Before Shion could realize anything, he was lying on the bed, trapped under Nezumi's body for the second time that night.

For a few seconds, both boys did not move. They were staring into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. Shion lifted an arm and touched Nezumi's face gently. His hand moved to run through Nezumi's dark hair, tucking some of it behind his ear. Staring intently at the boy beneath him, Nezumi swallowed.  _What are you, Shion? Why do I lose control so easily when it comes to you?_

This time, it was Shion who pulled Nezumi closer, grabbing his neck slowly. Their lips met once more and soon their hands were all over each other's body again. Nezumi lowered himself on Shion and started grinding against him. The loud groan that escaped Shion's throat was muffled by their heated kiss. His fingers dug deep into Nezumi's back, scratching him lightly.

Nezumi moved one hand between them and began to unfasten Shion's pants. He slid his hand inside and stroked slowly. This caused Shion to throw his head back moaning incoherently. Their kiss broke, but Nezumi took this opportunity to explore Shion's chest with his lips and tongue. Shion's breathing was erratic. His hands were grabbing the other boy's shoulders hard, as if to hold on to his sanity.

Shion felt his pants sliding down and soon he heard them fall to the ground. As Nezumi moved back up to kiss his lips, he lowered his hands to tug impatiently at the hem of the other boy's pants. Nezumi smiled against his lips and helped Shion remove the last piece of clothing between them. The white-haired boy arched his back and the feeling of their bare arousals rubbing together was almost enough to send him over the edge. He lowered his hand between then and started to touch Nezumi as he had done to him earlier. Nezumi groaned in his mouth and broke the kiss, burying his face in Shion's neck. The taller boy grabbed Shion's hand and guided it so that their hands were rubbing both their erections together. Any thought that still possibly existed in Shion's mind disappeared as he lost himself in the moment. Fire was coursing through his veins and he felt his consciousness escape him.

"N… Nezumi… I…"  
"Don't hold back, your Majesty."

Nezumi felt Shion tense beneath him and heard a strangled cry escape him as he fell over the edge. Shion's fingers dug deep inside his skin, pulling him closer. He gave in only a few seconds later and barely managed to stop himself from crumbling on top of Shion as he felt his muscles weaken.

They were both out of breath, and Nezumi raised his head to look at Shion. The boy seemed completely spent, his eyes were only half open, but he managed a faint smile as his eyes met Nezumi's. Nezumi smiled in return and gave Shion a soft kiss on the lips before letting himself fall beside him.

"Now, go to sleep."

He didn't need to say it twice. In a matter of seconds, both of them were already in a deep slumber.

* * *

Nezumi woke up to find Shion all curled up against him. He realized they were both very much naked and the last night came back to him in a sudden flash. He put one hand over his face.  _Shit, what have I done?_  Don't get close to anyone. A simple recommendation, and yet when it came to the airhead next to him he found he had a hard time following it.

Shion had an uncanny ability to piss him off most of the time, and yet looking at the boy sleeping peacefully beside him was oddly calming. Last night changed nothing. He had already lost the battle and gotten someone to protect.  _I'm going to die._

Slowly, Shion opened his eyes. His eyelids fluttered a bit and then popped open when the reality of the situation hit him. His face became red and he didn't dare to move. Seeing this, Nezumi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well slept, your Majesty?"

Nezumi moved on his side to face Shion, who was trying really hard to avoid his gaze.

"Oi, Shion, look at me."

Even though he was looking away, the panic was evident in Shion's eyes. Nezumi hooked a finger under his chin and forced Shion to look at him.

"Why are you embarrassed? It's not like it's a bad thing, is it?"  
"I… well… yes… I… I mean no! No… I guess not…"

Nezumi laughed again and let a finger absently brush Shion's cheek.

"Then relax. It's fine. Let's take a shower and eat some breakfast."  
"O… Ok."

* * *

A simple breakfast consisting of bread and hot water was on the table when Shion came back from his shower. He was still a little embarrassed and confused but he had calmed down. They ate silently for a while.

"So… Nezumi?"  
"Hm?"  
"Was that… sex?"

Nezumi stared at Shion in surprise and suddenly burst out laughing.

"You're just so… Was there no sexual education back in No.6?"  
"Well yes, but… they only talked about sex between man and woman and well…"

Nezumi moved closer until his face was only a few inches away from Shion's. He spoke seductively.

"You didn't think I'd spoil everything for you on the first time did you?"  
"…Everything?"  
"Think of last night as the tip of the iceberg only…"  
"The… what…?"

Nezumi backed away a little to let Shion sort out his thoughts. His face became flushed but he raised his eyes to meet Nezumi's gaze.

"Will you show me?"  
"…Show you what?"  
"Everything?"

 _I'm going to die._  Nezumi was genuinely amused – and somewhat aroused – at Shion's antics, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this kind of emotional attachment was dangerous. Yet, his resolve to stay away from people was not so strong when it came to Shion. He gave him a teasing look.

"Maybe. If you're a nice boy."  
"When?"

He always told Shion not to plan anything ahead. In a place where they could die at any time, planning was useless. But staring into Shion's eyes, a new resolve came to his mind. The resolve to stay alive. Together.  _We're not dying today._  He grabbed one of Shion's shoulders lightly and leaned in to whisper against his ear.

"Tomorrow."

**THE END**


End file.
